


Balcony

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out Kaidan's kind of an exhibitionist, and Shepard is pretty okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balcony

Shepard stood at the overhanging balcony of her apartment, watching the party wind down.  A small group of people had gathered by the fireplace, and another group was on the couches by the bar.  Some were talking and others falling asleep.  She was pretty sure a few more people had decided to crash in the first-floor bedroom.

She’d dimmed the lights on the balcony in an attempt to calm the raucousness as the party continued into the early hours of the morning.  And now, she was content to watch.  Her friends, all gathered in the same place for once, relaxing in a way she’d never seen.

The original team, thrown together unexpectedly, friendships forged in a race to prove themselves – to each other, to their own demons, to the Council and the rest of the galaxy.

Her formerly-Cerberus squadmates, loyal at first to the Illusive Man, to the money they were getting paid, or to the cause itself – and now, somehow, loyal to her, as she was to them.

And her newer Alliance crew, plucked from their calm existences and hurled into the most devastating war the galaxy had seen in 50,000 years.

A war that was, finally, over.  One year as of tonight.  She still jolted awake with a start more nights than not, cold beads of sweat forming on her forehead and spine, but all she had to do was turn to Kaidan, warm and peaceful beside her.  He usually woke with her, folded her against his body, and soothed her back to sleep.  It was everything she’d never dared to dream of wanting.  It was perfect.

Speaking of… Shepard heard quiet footsteps approach her, and Kaidan’s arms wrapped around her waist.  He rested his head on her shoulder.

“Hey,” she whispered.

“Hey.”  He pushed his hips up against her rear, and she smothered a giggle, even as a spike of heat seared through her.  The shape of his length was evident through their clothes.

“You know, I think it’s probably safe for us to go to bed now.”  She started to turn towards their bedroom, but he held her in place.

“Actually, I’m feeling a bit… impatient.”  He ground his hips against her more insistently.

“You… what?”  She stiffened, feeling his fingers sliding up the inside of her thigh under her dress.

“Kaidan—”  She tried to catch his wrist, but he swiftly captured both her hands in his and held them to the balcony railing.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never fantasized about this,” he murmured in her ear.

“About what?  Having sex in front of all my friends?  No, thanks.”

“About being a bit of an exhibitionist.  You love showing off, Shepard…”  He slid his hand further up her thigh, and so help her, she felt herself growing wet and slick at the thought of him touching her.  “You must’ve thought about it.”

“Yeah, okay, maybe, but not…”  Her breath caught in her throat.  Kaidan’s fingers grazed her folds, and she heard a sharp hiss as he discovered her secret for the evening.

“You fucking minx.  You’ve been strutting around all night in this tiny dress and no panties.  You _do_ want it.”

“I wasn’t expecting it quite like this, Major, but yes, I did anticipate… _something_ along these lines, uh, happening…”  Shepard impressed herself with how coherent she still was, given that her lover’s fingers were stroking her, circling her entrance, dancing around where she suddenly desperately wanted them.  Her hips had started a subtle gyration, moving in tandem with his hand.

“That’s right, Shepard, dance for me.”  He pinned her more tightly against the balcony railing, and she had to swallow a moan.  Kaidan’s molasses chuckle in her ear left her weak.  “Be good and stay quiet, love, or someone might hear.”

It was becoming more difficult to follow his instructions, his fingers moving faster, flicking at her nub, occasionally and unpredictably dipping into her center.  If he wanted to drive her out of her mind, he was doing an admirable job.

The hand he’d been using to hold hers lifted, and after a moment she felt the zipper at the bottom of her dress slide up.  _Oh, gods, he’s really going to…_

There was a brief pause where she heard the rustling of fabric from his end, and then he was back, sliding his length between her thighs and spreading her wetness along it.  She had no choice but to grip the railing now, with how shaky her legs were.

They held their breath together as he slowly entered her.  His hand was back next to hers now, fingers closed tightly around the metal bar, breathing ragged and colored with his suede-rough voice.

Steady as only he could be, he pulled out and pushed back in – almost gentle, but for the fact that it was pure torture to feel him filling her so perfectly and not be able to voice her pleasure.

“Please, Kaidan, can we go back to the bedroom?”  She begged him in a hushed whimper.

“I’m quite liking the view, actually…”  He thrust again, harder, but controlled.  She was flush with the railing, so his thrusts didn’t move her much.  She wondered if anyone would be able to tell, if they happened to look up.  The thought sent an unexpected rush of want sparking across her shoulders and down her spine.

Kaidan laughed again, deep and rumbling, and she could feel the vibrations through every contact point they had.  _Every_.  Point.  She shuddered.

“I’m getting the sense you’re enjoying it too.  So kinky, Shepard, I love it.”

A little strangled noise escaped her throat as he continued driving into her, chest pressed fully to her back.

“Ah-ah, stay quiet now.”  His voice was breathless, but she could hear the dirty, smoldering smirk that was sure to be on his lips.  “And don’t forget to keep looking forward… wouldn’t want someone to look up and wonder, would you?”

Shepard had been tilting her head back, eyes sliding closed without even realizing it.  She snapped her gaze front again, but used the railing to her advantage, leaning on it more and tilting her hips subtly back to give him a deeper angle.

“Yeah, now you’re getting it.”

“Kaidan, I’m – I’m getting close.”

“I bet.  Have you been wet for me all night?  Waiting for this, for me to come and take what’s mine?”

“Nnh – yes,” she gasped, too far gone to deny it, but he immediately shushed her.

“Forgetting yourself?”  He clucked a mock disapproval quietly.  “You needed this so badly, didn’t you.  Couldn’t stop me from fucking you right here in public.  In front of everyone.  You would have spread your legs for me in the middle of the Normandy if I’d asked, wouldn’t you?  You’d have let me fuck you like this in the CIC, bent over that railing while the crew looked on.”

Kaidan’s voice, spinning filthy, delicious webs of half-truths in her mind, was sending her careening towards the edge, but she needed him – needed his hand between her legs to relieve her throbbing ache.  Heedless of observers, she guided his hand down to their joining.

“Bold, Shepard.”

She made a frustrated noise.  “Just do it, Kaidan, fuck, _please_.”

He growled into her ear and bit down on her throat, just below her jawline, massaging her clit roughly.  It was everything she needed, everything and more she could ever want.  She shattered in his arms, biting down on her hand to muffle herself as her body shook with spasms, and Kaidan’s teeth clamped down harder on her skin, signaling his own climax, knuckles white as he held the railing for support.

They stilled, and Shepard quickly scanned her friends on the lower level.  Nobody was looking up, nobody seemed like they had seen anything they shouldn’t.  In fact, most of them were asleep by now.

Tiny aftershock tremors were rippling along her skin, accentuated by Kaidan’s warm breath on her neck.  She turned her head and kissed the graying hair at his temple.  He looked up at her; not for the first time, she remarked internally on the dirty secrets concealed by those innocent puppy-dog brown eyes.

“Come on, you.  Time for bed.”

His lips twitched into a sleepy smile, and he nodded, doing up his trousers and re-zipping the skirt of her dress before allowing himself to be led away.


End file.
